


We All Have Flaws

by lovleydarkwolf



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cannibalism, Crazy, F/M, Female Protagonist, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovleydarkwolf/pseuds/lovleydarkwolf
Summary: Tsuna stared blankly at the dead body at her feet. She glanced at her surroundings and looked relieved. She hadn't planned for this one. Oh well, they where in her territory, so she was okay. She knocked on an old beat up door that was a little ways ahead of her. "Open up." (Fem!Tsuna Cannibalism! Gang!Tsuna)





	1. Chapter 1

Tsuna stared blankly at the dead body at her feet. She glanced at her surroundings and looked relieved. She hadn't planned for this one. Oh well, they where in her territory, so she was okay. She knocked on an old beat up door that was a little ways ahead of her. "Open up."

The door opened to reveal a red head with messy hair. He was a bit taller than her. He wore a plain black tee and baggy pants. He looked at her curiously and then looked down. He scowled.

"Enma.." He backed up and allowed her to drag the body into the room. He slammed the door shut behind her. "You are not going to chop him up in my house." He was crossed his arms.

"Enma~~ Please?" She pouted and bit her lip. "I didn't mean to kill him. He was fixing to mug me and had a knife. It was a natural reaction to stab him. Plus I was already heading over here." Enma shook his head and rubbed his temples as she dragged the body to the kitchen.

"No. No it is not a natural reaction to stab somebody." He followed her and winced at the blood trail. Thankfully it was tile "Dammit Tsuna, your going to clean that."

She waved him off and dropped the body on the tile floor. "Well to me it is. Plus he's in my territory. No one mugs me in my territory." She looked around. "You got a good knife anywhere?"

He crouched down above the body and started checking all of his pockets. He pulled out a couple wallets. Looks like he had mugged a few others. "Top drawer, far left." She nodded.

"Hey split the cash?" He held up all the money the guy had. "No! He's my kill man!" Enma huffed. "Yeah, well your fixing to chop him up in my kitchen." She frowned as she picked up a large butcher knife.

"Fine. Now go away so I can concentrate." Enma shrugged and walked away. He plopped down on the couch and groaned. He wondered when he started getting used to this.

Tsuna had become part of an unknown gang and a grew close to the leader. She had killed him later on. He had been beating his members and she wouldn't stand for it. She killed the people who still stood for him and allowed others to either leave or stay. Nearly all of them stood for her. Both out of fear and respect.

She had eventually made them lay low and get stronger in case they ran across any other gang. Slowly they spread their territory quite a far distance. People didn't know who had the territory's and thought it was a number of small gangs when really it was one strong one.

Only a year into being leader, she had dragged Enma into it. She said she could only trust him since they had been good friends since she was a teen. Enma was a shy person at first. Being around Tsuna, he had grown to be confident. She had made sure he could fight as well.

He had been horrified when he realized how she murdered people relentlessly. She had then ended up somehow brainwashing him into not being freaked out. Over the years he had somehow gotten used to being around dead bodies.

Enma honestly didn't know much about her. He had only met her when she was a around eighteen or so. She never said anything about her life and she seemed to only socialize with him. She was 24 now. He was only a month older than her.

Enma looked over to the kitchen and flopped over side-ways at a faint giggle. She had taken away his sanity it seemed.

–

Tsuna grinned when he left the kitchen. Time to get to work. She flipped the knife around and examine it closely. She moved the tip to her thumb and cut it. Alright, it was sharp enough. She lifted up her thumb and sucked on the blood. Yummy.

Tsuna stood over the man and started to strip him. She threw the cloths in the corner of the kitchen. She looked down and snickered at his small size. She grabbed the knife and started skinning him.

She snickered as blood splattered her face.

–

Tsuna stood up and grinned at her work. The head was in a box along with his skin, hands, and feet. She had cut up the meat to look like regular slabs of meat. She had used three boxes of big Ziploc baggies and a bunch of grocery bags to put the meat in. She had stuffed them all into another box. She had struggled finding one he had lying around that wasn't to big for her to carry but could carry all the meat.

She had bleached every thing possible in the kitchen. Of course she had sent Enma out to go by a bunch of bleach for that.

Tsuna put a hand on her hip and frowned. She opened the back door and checked to see if there was a blood trail leading towards the door. Thankfully there wasn't.

She glanced at the clock. It was 10 pm, and she had showed up at noon. Damn. Cutting someone up is hard work.

She walked into the living room. Enma was passed out on his sofa. She moved over to him and grinned. She climbed on top of him slowly and carefully not to wake him up or get blood on the couch. She straddled him and leaned in close to his face.

"Enma~" He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. She winked at him. Enma slowly blinked trying to comprehend what was going on. Tsuna rolled her eyes as it finally started to dawn on him what position they where in.

"What are you doing?" He deadpanned. She pouted. "I thought you would like it~" She bent her head down and nuzzled his neck. He sighed.

"Did you finish?" She nodded still nuzzling him. He rolled his eyes. Enma sat up and huffed as she hooked her legs around him. "Tsuna."

"Hm?" He tried to pull her off. "Please let go." She giggled and hopped off of him. She loved teasing him.

She then pulled at her cloths. "By the way I need some cloths. You do to." She had gotten blood on his shirt.

He frowned at her. "I like these jeans…" She rolled her eyes and pushed him down the hallway and into his room. He grumbled and shut the door in her face. She laughed.

When he came out, he was dressed in new cloths and carried a shirt and sweats for her. He also ad his bloody cloths wadded up in his hand. One for her and the other to get rid of because of the blood. She grabbed the clothes started for the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower. Feel free to join me~" She winked at him. Enma rolled his eyes and shooed her into the bathroom.

When she came out she grabbed his clothes that where on the floor. She went into the kitchen and put them all into a grocery bag.

"Alright so I think we're good." She sat beside him while brushing her hair. He looked over at her. His shirt drooped off of one of her shoulders and the sweats he had given her where slightly baggy. He forced himself to look away when he realized she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Tsuna glanced at him amused. Men. "I'm going to need help carrying the boxes home. Unless you got the car running." He pondered. She lived in the red light district. He might have enough gas to get there and back. "Yeah it's running. Do you want to load up or rest for a bit?" She had been at it all day, so she ought to be tired.

"I wanna head home. Get all this crap dealt with and go to bed." He nodded and stood up. They went into the kitchen and grabbed the boxes. They went outside to put them in the car. Getting in the passenger seat, Tsuna wrinkled her nose as she set the grocery bag in her lap.

"Jeez this thing is old." Enma started it up and grinned. "Hey, at least I don't have to walk around everywhere like you. And don't insult her. Shes sensitive." She rolled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Enma helped her unload the boxes and bring them into her house. "Thanks Enma. Here's my reward~" She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. He waved her off as she giggled.

"Oh wait, here's your half of the money. He pulled out the money he had pocketed from the guy. He had nearly forgot. He handed her half of it. "Seriously, Thanks Enma." She grabbed the money and gave him a quick hug. He waved and got in the car and drove away.

Tsuna went inside and yawned. She grabbed up the big box and moved it to the back of the house. Near the back door there where two large freezers. Nearly all of them where stuffed full. She opened the box and the fridge closest to her. She started shoving the baggies into any place it would fit. She emptied out the whole box besides one baggie.

She threw the big box outside and went into the kitchen carrying the bag. She took out the meat. Turning on the burner, she cut it up into thin slices and then threw a couple into the skillet. She was hungry. She hadn't eaten all day.

Once the meat in the skillet was done she put it on a plate. She put the left-over meat back into the bag and put it into the fridge's freezer. There where a few other bags in there as well, but mostly random stuff.

She cut her a piece off and put it into her mouth. Delicious! Tsuna sighed. She would have to clean out her freezers again. She could sell it again. Yeah, it would help someone fill their stomach, and get her some cash.

Tsuna finished up her meat and cleaned her plate up. Turning to the smaller box, she sighed. She could burn it, but that would smell too bad. She had been burying them in her backyard. She would plant flowers on top of where she buried the bags. All of the flowers where strong scented, so the smell of rotting flesh wasn't noticeable. She really didn't want to dig. She would have to though.

She opened the box and carried it to the kitchen to dump the contents into a couple of grocery bags. She loved those things.

She put them into a small trash bag and walked out back. Her backyard was covered in little random groups of flowers. She grabbed the shovel and started digging in a free spot. It was late out so her neighbors where asleep. Probably. She did live in the red light district.

Digging a few feet down she tossed the bag down the hole and covered it up. She grabbed some seeds from her back pocket and put them in the ground. Standing up, she popped her back. Dusting off her hands on Enma's sweats she sighed. She could finally sleep.

She went inside, locked the doors, and went into her room. The bed bounced when she fell on it. She fell asleep nearly right after.

–

Tsuna walked along the sidewalk. She was bored. She would go visit Enma, but he had work. It had been a week since she killed that guy. She had finally gotten rid of all the meat a few days ago. Some man had bought them for a huge wad of cash. The guy was an old weirdo. Shehad charged him quite abt for it. Over a thousand dollars. He seemed a little annoyed at first, but eventually handed her the money..

Supposedly the meat was really hard to find. Plus people charged him even more than she did. He shouldn't be so grumpy aye? Got a good deal.

Tsuna stopped in front of a small cafe. She looked down. She had a her hair pulled into a messy bun. She was in a black and red hoodie and black skinny jeans. She was decent enough to go in.

She walked in and breathed in the smell of coffee and sweets. Thankfully it wasn't that busy. There where only a few people there besides her. She sat down by the window and waited for a waitress. "Hello! What may I get you today desu?"

The girl's name tag said 'Haru'. She had her hair up in a pony tail and a huge smile on her face. "Ah, I'll have a black coffee please?"

Haru looked at the girl surprised. She didn't look like that type. She smiled at her anyways. "Alright, I'll be back soon desu!"

Tsuna sat back and took out her phone. She played a game on it while waiting for the waitress to return.

Collonelo stared at Reborn in annoyance. They had come here to talk about important things, but Reborn just sat there drinking his coffee. Collonelo glanced around the cafe. Only a couple other people where there.

He paused as he caught sight of a pretty brunette sitting alone by the window. She was drinking a cup of coffee while playing with her phone. It didn't look like anyone was there with her.

Collonelo glanced at Reborn again. He was calmly drinking his coffee while reading the newspaper. He stood up and headed over to the girl ignoring Reborn when he finally glanced up.

–

Tsuna stared deadpanned at the blonde who just sat in front of her. He had a camo head-band/bandana thing around his head. He almost looked like a military dude from his cloths. He did have pretty blue eyes though.

She had been sitting here alone for an hour now, sipping away at her coffee.

"What?" She was slightly annoyed. She didn't really feel like socializing at the moment. "I was just wondering what a pretty girl like you was doing her alone." He winked at her. She raised a brow at him and sipped her coffee.

"I was enjoying my coffee alone." He blinked at her surprised. She practically just blew him off. He glanced at reborn in the corner of his eye. He was still reading his paper but his mouth was tilted upward. He knew he heard it.

"Oh. Well is it alright if I sit here for a bit?" Tsuna felt her bad mood disappear. This was amusing. "Well, I suppose." She took a sip of her coffee and looked down at her phone.

"So what are you drinking? I bet it's something sweet like you!" She looked up and grinned at him. "Nope. Coffee. Black. Just like my soul." She laughed at the blank look on his face. Collonelo blushed at her face. It was even cuter when she laughed.

Tsuna calmed herself and looked at him. "So what's your name hun?" She took a sip and set the mug down. "Collonelo. How bout yours?" He smiled at her. "Tsuna."

She leaned forward. "Now tell me, Collonelo was it?" He nodded. "What exactly did you wish to accomplish by coming over here?" He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Erm…a number?" She rolled her eyes. He winced. She pulled a pen put of her purse and grabbed a napkin. She wrote a number on it and handed it to him. "If you want to get rid of a body, just call this number." He fumbled with the napkin and stuffed it in his pocket. "Uh,…yeah." He sped away to his table not knowing how to reply.

She choked trying to hold back laughter. She looked over to where he was heading and spotted a raven staring at her. He had on a fedora and a suite. Huh. He was pretty sexy. He was watching the whole thing too. He looked amused. She grinned at him and winked.

Well now that her temporary fun was over...She got up and put some money on the table and walked out.

–

Collonelo threw himself into the chair in front of Reborn. He scowled at the amused look. "That girl was weird! She reminded me of so many people at once I didn't know what to do!" Reborn stared at him and raised a brow.

"You know she was messing with you that whole time right?" He took a sip of coffee. Collonelo stared at him.

He grumbled before turning away. "She sure sounded like she would get rid of a body. Wait. Hey, I still got her number?" He took out the folded napkin. "I'll call it later to see if she'll actually answer."

Reborn shook his head and took another sip of his coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna was walking home now. It was around 5 pm.

When she got home she headed into her room and opened up her closet She was looking for something to wear. She planned on going to the club that was a few blocks away.

She took a white and gray shirt. It was styled like a dress. Hugged under her bust and low cut in the front. The front stopped in the middle of her stomach and the back covered her ass. It was strapless as well.

She put on some black lacy panties and a black bra. She pulled on the shirt and put on a pair of shorts. They stopped about mid thigh. She slipped on a pair of heels.

She tucked her phone into her bra and wallet in her front pocket. Thankfully it was small, so it didn't look out of place.

She went to the bathroom and put on some eyeliner and a bit of eyeshadow. She checked herself in the mirror and grinned. Curves in all the right places.

Damn she looked good.

–

She nodded at the burly dude who was standing at the door. He was one of the lowers of her gang. He was good for muscle and intimidation. Not much else. When he spotted her he nodded respectfully and let her in past the line of people. They all groaned about how unfair it was. She yelled back at them. "Life's unfair!" They scowled at her and the guy just raised an eyebrow at his boss.

The place was crowded as usual. People dancing, Music blaring, Crowd cheering. The strobe lights where slightly bewildering though. The air was heavy with sweat and thick with sweat and other...smells.

Tsuna sat on a stool at the bar. She needed something before she joined the mass of bodies. The bartender came to her and grinned. "Hey there boss. The usual?" She nodded at him. He was one of hers as well. She had her people scattered all over the place actually.

He came back and placed a shot glass and a bottle of vodka in front of her. He poured her a shot and she tossed it back. They repeated this process one more time before she waved him away. She got up and joined she crowd.

–

Tsuna came clambering to the bar after awhile. She was wore out. She sat down and waved the bartender over. He poured her three shots in a row and she gulped them all down. She turned when someone sat next to her.

He had black spiky hair and a frown on his face. She looked him up and down. He was in a plain tee and jeans, yet it looked good on him. He looked tall too. A good looking guy.

"Something wrong?" He turned to her and grinned, "Haha sorry, I'm just not used to this type of setting."

Tsuna grinned at him. "Well then, what brought you here?"

"Mostly curiosity. I've never been to a club, plus I live down the street from here and finally decided to check it out." She laughed. "How's it going so far?" She motioned for the bartender to leave the bottle. She poured a shot and handed it to him.

"Well I'm not sure." He took the shot and she poured him another. She took a swig of the bottle. "Have you danced yet?" He shook his head and she brightened up. "Really? Come on!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the crowd. She grinned as he stood there not knowing what to do. She tried to tell him to watch someone and do what they do, but her voice got lost in the crowd. So instead she pointed towards a the people beside them.

He looked over at them and she had the feeling he blushed. She couldn't tell though because of the strobe lights. She pushed her back up against his chest and grabbed his hands. She moved his hands along her hips as she swayed them to the music. She rubbed her ass against his groin to tease him.

He stood there for a moment before following along with was she was doing. She smiled once he started getting the hang of it. She twirled around and faced him. He grinned at her. They moved their bodies together and their laughter was lost in the roar

Tsuna's laugh wasn't heard once again as girl made her way over to him. She looked at Tsuna. Tsuna grinned and pulled her over to him. He looked confused as the girl smiled at him and started grinding on him. Tsuna inwardly cackled at his face. He looked at her in the strobe light and she motioned towards the girl.

She grinned and waved at him right before she got lost in the crowd. She shook her head and headed to the bar.

–

Tsuna looked over as someone plopped down next to her. It was that same guy. He looked worn out. She laughed at him and offered him her bottle of vodka she'd been sipping on. He took it and took a gulp.

"So how was the little stranger?" He blanched, "She kept groping me. So did some other girls. Actually, I think some guy did too..," Tsuna busted out laughing. Poor guy."So? How was it though?"

He pouted. "It was funner with you. You didn't grope." She tried to regain her breath once again. She took the vodka bottle and chugged it for a second. She was starting to slur.

"Glad to here that." She handed him the bottle again. "You know, I never did get your name." Tsuna leaned forward curiously.

He looked down as she leaned forward. Her shirt dipped a bit. "Takashi, you?" He looked back up. She grinned. "Tsuna." He took a big gulp of the vodka. They where both a bit flushed.

"So Takashi~" He looked at her and gulped down another drink. "Yeah?" Tsuna pulled out some money and waved at the bartender. He came over and took the money. "I'm taking the bottle..."

She stood up a little shakily. "Takashi, wanna get out of here with me? Maybe we could go to your place and hang." He took another drink and handed it to her and stood up. He had a bit of trouble at first but managed to get his feet right.

"Sure, that'd be fun..." He was slurring too. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out. It was already dark.

She pulled him away from the club before laughing. "I totally don't know where we're going." Takashi snickered at her and led her down the street. "I only live right down there." He pointed to a house a little ways in front of him. She grinned as they stumbled there way towards the house.

He opened the door and flicked on the lights. He staggered to the couch and plopped down on it. "Make yourself at home." He leaned back his head and closed his eyes.

Tsuna moved over to him and hopped on his lap. She straddled him. He opened his eyes as she leaned down to give him a sloppy kiss. He returned it and moaned as she moved her hips around. "I thought we where going to hang out."

She grinned. "We are." She put her arms around his neck and locked her feet around his hips as he stood up. He put his hands on her hips and carried her to his room. Throwing the door open he threw her on the bed.

"Didn't take you as the rough type." She snickered. "Sorry." She lifted herself up as he stripped off his shirt and started to unbuckle his pants. He Didn't pull them down though and moved to her on the bed. She helped him take off her shorts and shirt. She pulled off her shirt.

He crawled over her on the bed and started kissing her."Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered. She nodded while she ran her hands through his hair. He ran his hands along her body.

She undid her bra and tossed it aside. Takashi groaned and kissed her while running his hands along her body. She let out a breathless moan as he tangled his hands in her hair. She forced herself to pull away.

"Pants." He nodded and quickly took off the rest of his cloths. She was fixing to pull off her panties when he stopped her.

"Wait, I gotta try something." She groaned in annoyance. They where both breathless.

He kissed below her breast before kissing all down to her pantie line. He then used his teeth to start pulling them down. Tsuna fell into a fit of giggles. That was a first. Finally getting them off he pounced on her as she licked her lips. He would be good.

Lets just say it was an eventful night


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna woke up to the smell of food. She opened her eyes blearily only to slam them shut. She had a massive headache. Where the hell was she anyway? She sat up and realized she was naked. She slapped her forehead once she remembered last nights events. Well that was stupid off her. She looked down. Her hair tie was by her pillow.

She looked over and raised a brow. There was a glass of water and Ibuprofen on the table. She walked over and took them.

She glanced at her cloths scattered on the floor. Goodness. She gathered them up and redressed herself. Her phone was by her bra and her wallet was still in her pocket. She opened it and counted all her money. Yup, all there. That was a thumbs up for this guy.

Tsuna walked down the hall while putting her hair in a bun and entered the kitchen while rubbing her temples. He was only in his pants while standing over the stove. "Thanks for the ibuprofen." He jumped at the voice and whirled around. He gave her a once over and smiled sheepishly. "So….sorry about last night?"

She winked at him "Nothing to be sorry about." He looked guilty as he turned around to finish the food. He separated it into two plates. He handed her a plate and took his own. It was eggs and bacon. Good Lord this guy was awesome.

She rolled his eyes st his demeanor. "Okay here's the deal. If the food's good, your forgiven. If it's bad, I'm never talking to you again." Takashi chuckled as she took a bite.

Tsuna paused and took another bite. "I'm sorry to say this…..but your forgiven." She scarfed down the rest of her breakfast. Takashi felt the guilt slide away. He had felt bad because he felt like he had taken advantage of her. She was drunk. He was too, but that didn't give him the right to do that.

She smiled at him. "So you do this for all the girls you bring home?" She teased him. He looked away. "I've only been with past girlfriends. I feel bad because I don't even know you." She rolled her eyes at him.

"We are both adults and single right? Well I am anyways, and you better be. It was just a little fun, no harm done." She glanced at his hand. No wedding ring. Good sign.

"I'm single. But still..." She felt relief at that. "Phew. If you where with someone I would have strangled you myself. I don't like unfaithful men for friends."

"So I'm your friend now?" He scoffed as he took her and his plate to the sink and cleaned them. She jumped up and sat on the counter.

She stuck her tongue out at him behind his back. "Well, you did just cook me breakfast. And it was good. Now you can never get rid of me." He shook his head at her. He honestly didn't know how to react to that.

"Here, where's your phone?" He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He tossed it to her. She pulled out her own phone. She typed something into hers and then his. She tossed it back. "I just added my number." He nodded.

She slid off the counter and followed him into his living room. "I got to get going. If you ever want to hang out or anything, just text or call alright?" She smiled and held out her hand. He grinned and shook her hand. She waved as she opened the door and left.

Takashi stood there a moment and scratched his head. He had no idea what just happened. Plus, he wondered why she looked so familiar...

–

Tsuna sighed as she went through her phone. She had just gotten home and was lounging around on the couch.

Enma had called her this morning before she woke up. Something must have happened. She dialed his number. She was yawning when she heard him answer.

'Where have you been!?'

"I just got home." She rolled her eyes. 'Tsuna, we're having trouble around the North perimeter. We need you out here! We're at the old ware house.'

Her eyes widened and she jumped up. "I'm on my way-" She got cut of by a gunshot. She cursed as she heard the dial-tone. Shit.

She ran to her room and opened her closet. She had changed when she got home, but she needed her hoodie to cover her face. She pulled it on. Slipping on her running shoes, she put two guns in her waist band and another in her hoodie pocket. She grabbed two pocket knives and tucked them in her pant pocket. Always good to be prepared.

She ran out the door.

–

She smiled as she heard gun-shots. They haven't been getting much activity in a while. She pulled out a gun and approached the ware house. She peeked into the broken side window. Everyone was scattered. She stood up and started shooting at the ones she could see. She knew those weren't her boys. Tsuna had memorized all of them by face and names. She heard a scream. Lifting her hood over her head, she felt her heart thunder in her heart as she jumped through the window, entering the mayhem. She giggled when she heard police sirens.

This 'ought to be fun.

–

Collonelo looked at his 'friends' across the table. He had described her looks and how cute she was and how the weird girl gave him her number. They had started making bets on whether or not it was a real. Reborn surprisingly said it was.

Fon looked at Collonelo and raised a brow. "Your sadly mistaken if you believe it's real." He sipped on a small cup that had tea in it. Lal slapped him upside the head. "Getting random girls numbers! Whats wrong with you?"

He winced and rubbed the back of his head. Skull snickered at him, but winced as a glare was directed his way. Skull huffed and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. "Whoa, gang fight downtown." They all turned to watch the TV while making fun of Collonelo.

Verde scoffed and mumbled "Look at what I'm doing with my life." Viper shrugged at them. He knew he would be making the money.

Reborn shook his head. He thought there was something that was weird about her. She had a strange aura around her. "Collonelo, just call her already. Skull, mute the TV so Collonelo can put it on speaker." Skull grumbled as he muted the TV.

Collonelo scowled as he grabbed his phone and dialed the number. He turned on the speaker. He grinned as he heard her voice. 'Who is it? I'm busy at the moment.'

He cackled at their faces. "Hey, it's Collonelo, remember?"

'Blonde guy at the ca-' Their eyes widened as they heard a gunshot. 'Fucking bastard! Watch out, I'm on the damn phone over here!' They all stood stock still as they realized that there where gunshots and yelling in the background. Skull glanced at the TV and stiffened. "Uh….guys?"

"Are you okay!?" Reborn glanced at Skull and scowled. "What?" Skull motioned towards the TV. Reborn felt a moment of surprise. "Collonelo. Looks like weird girl is on TV!"

Collonelo looked at the TV and nearly dropped the phone. Tsuna stood behind an old truck and had a gun in her hand. The only way they knew it was her where the movements around her matched the noise on the phone. She had a hood over her face so she couldn't be seen. She also had a phone up to her ear. She lifted the gun and shot a few random other people who where hiding. Next to her was someone else who had their face covered.

'Yeah yeah, hey hold on a sec-' They winced as they heard multiple gun shots.'Shit! Tsuna, wait a damn second!' On TV as Tsuna was running into the building, she got shot in the leg. They marveled at how it didn't affect her movement at all. The red head followed her. She threw her phone to a guy who was crouching by the door.

While all of this was going on the police where surrounding the area with guns out. They where shouting at them, but no one was paying attention to them.

The random guy raised the phone up to his ear in a confused manner.

'Um...Hello?' It was the guy. "Who's this?"

'Boss just threw me her phone. I'm not sure who you are, but please call back later-' They winced as the guy on television just got shot in the head. Reborn just watched, not sure what to make of it.

The phone fell out of the guys hand as he fell limp. It was still on.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuna threw her phone to her guy near the door. She darted past him as Enma followed her. They crouched behind a turned up table. "What the fuck are you doing Tsuna?" He sounded angry. She looked at him confused. "We almost got them all, there are only like six left. If I can get close enough, I can take 'em out with a knife. You know I can do it, why are you worrying ?"

Enma huffed at her. "Why won't you let me help you? Plus we need to get out as soon as possible. The cops got us surrounded." Tsuna waved him off. "The underground tunnel is under those shitty stairs over there. Only our guys know it's there. Plus I already told most of them to go. There are still some around here, but they know their way out."

Enma nodded. "Fine. But still, I really don't feel like trying to clean up any more wounds you get. He motioned towards her thigh. She looked down and blinked. She had been shot! When the hell had that happened!?

Enma looked at her in amazement. "Really? Just really?" He shook his head. This woman was troublesome.

"Oh...Well thanks a whole lot Enma! Now that I know it's there it started fucking hurting! Dammit!" She winced. This changed things.

"Alright new plan. We need to grab one of the other guys and take him with us. We need to find out how this started. The left over ones will be the 'survivors' if the police storm in here. That is, if they don't find a way out. I trained my boys well enough to not talk if caught." She gritted her teeth. Damn him for pointing it out. She was on a roll too!

"Alright I can do that. Do you want to do the honors of alerting out guys or should I?" She motioned towards him.

They both listened for a moment of silence. She nodded when there was a moment of no shouting or gunshots. "Now." He let out a loud shrill whistle. She winced and rubbed her ears. Silence. She then grinned as she heard shuffling. A few of her guys ran in and made there way towards to tunnel. She waved them forward telling them that they where clear. She then motioned for one to come over. He did.

"What's the matter boss?"

"I need you to grab a couple healthy people and go help our wounded guys. They're a couple on the other side. He nodded. "Is that all?"

She nodded. "Yeah.

After they all went down the hole, she frowned. She seen someone start down the stairs. She grinned. It wasn't on of her guys. She took aim and shot him in the foot. He tumbled down the stairs and screamed. Enma hit a pressure point in the back of his head and dragged the body over to Tsuna. They hi-fived. Teamwork baby.

She turned to Enma. "Hey, I need my phone..." Enma stared at her. "Where is it?" She looked back at the doorway. "I threw it to my Joe by the door." She limped out the door and ignored the police. She clumsily dodged a few shots fired at her. She cursed.

"Fucking bitch! They killed Joey!" A she dragged the phone across the ground while closing it, it unknowingly got a pebble in it, causing it not to shut all the way. Tsuna tucked it inside her pocket and pouted as her and Enma dragged the body to the stairs.

"Enma they killed Joe man. Joe! He always gave me free fountain drinks at the convenience store. Dammit." She teared up. "He gave me donuts too..." She whispered.

Enma smacked the back of her head and dropped the body in the hole. "Our guy just got Tsuna. What's wrong with you?" Tsuna ran a hand over her face.

"I'm trying not to cry dammit. We probably lost a lot okay? Their blood is on my hands not yours. He has a little boy Enma. His wife is dead. I know all of my people. I spend time with them. I get to know them." Enma pushed her down the hole as she jabbered away.

"I love my guys Enma. They're my family. I fucking take care of family. Yet here I am losing them. Did you know I played with his boy? I freaking babysat for him dammit. He's such a cute kid. Dresses in cow cloths all the time. Dunno why. Poor kid. Dad is the only family he has. Had."

Enma slid into the hole and covered it back up. Hopefully they didn't loose a lot, or she would be life this for a while.

–

Tsuna sat in front of one of her one of her guys and was bandaging up his arm. Enma and all the other guys who weren't wounded, all sat around bandaging up the wounded.

Enma had tried to help Tsuna first but she just wrapped a cloth around it to stop the blood flow. He scowled as he was shooed away. Tsuna chuckled when she heard the guy Enma was helping yelp. She looked over at him. He was being rough.

"Calm yer shit Enma. Don't take it out on him." Enma paused but didn't look over. He continued at a much gentler pace. Tsuna rolled her eyes.

She finished up bandaging the guy and smiled at him. "Thanks boss." He grinned at her. "No problem."

She stood up with a jerking movement ignoring the searing pain in her leg. She winced. Tsuna glanced over to where they had threw the 'hostage'. Enma had stood up. Finishing bandaging the one he was working on, and came over to her. "You really need to let me fix you up before you die of blood loss." She rolled her eyes.

"After we get this guy tied up. He should be waking up soon."

Enma ran over to a small box leaned up on the wall and pulled out some duck tape and rope. She grinned. Good old fashioned duck tape. She Watched as Enma stripped the guy down to his boxers and tied him up with the rope and put duck tape over his mouth. She limped over to the clothes. She rifled through them and pulled out a knife and wallet.

"Anyone want a knife?" She tossed it behind her and heard a faint 'Thanks boss!'. She

opened the wallet and raised a brow. He only had about five dollars. She pocketed the five.

Enma came up to her once again. "Done. Now go to the back." She huffed and limped her way to a back room. She plopped down on a small bed. Enma slammed the door as he came in behind her. He had a bundle of stuff in his hand. "Strip." She grinned at him. "I never knew you where so forward." He frowned at her.

She rolled her eyes and started to try and take of her jeans. It hurt like hell as it peeled away from the wound. Enma immediately got on his knees in front of her and went to work on her thigh. She winced as he took a damp cloth and started dabbing away the blood.

Enma looked up and frowned. "The bullets still in there." She wrinkled her nose. Ugh. Enma pushed her back on the bed. "Don't watch." She groaned. "Maybe I want to...Fuck!" She raised her arm to her mouth and bit down as he started digging into her thigh. She could feel her teeth penetrate her skin through the sleeve.

"Done." Still lying on her back she let her arm flop down to her side. That hurt. Tsuna pulled up her sleeve. Her arm was bleeding. She blinked and sat up. "Enma.." He looked up from cleaning her thigh. He groaned at the new wound.

She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry." Enma finished wrapping up her thigh. She laughed as he stood up and plopped down on the bed next to her. She sat up and took off the hoodie and put her arm out in front of him. He cleaned and bandaged it.

Once done they both fell back on the bed. Enma covered his face. He was worn out. Tsuna turned on her side so her good leg was on the bed. She rested her cheek on Enma's chest. He lifted his hand and started playing with her hair.

"So where were you this morning? You usually answer right away." She yawned. "I went out last night. Got drunk. Woke up in some guys bed. He made me breakfast. It was pretty good." Enma dropped his hand from her hair. He scowled.

"That's not safe you know." She shrugged. "A lot of things I do aren't safe."

Enma was annoyed. He rolled over turning his back towards her. Tsuna lifted herself up confused. She pulled herself up and leaned over to see his face.

She blinked. "Whats wrong?" He ignored her. "Are you mad?"

She poked him in the side. "Enma?" He refused to answer her. She huffed and flopped back down on the bed. She winced as the movement jostled her thigh. She frowned and closed her eyes. Why was he so angry? It's not her fault that she's always getting in trouble.

She grumbled and let herself fall asleep.

Enma glanced over and seen her passed out beside him. She looked stressed out even in her sleep. He felt bad for her. They had only lost a couple of people.

He looked down at her. He needed to find her some pants. She was just in a tee and panties. He got up and covered her up. Enma sighed. He loved her. Despite all of her teasing and his denying- he had loved her for years now.

It pissed him off and hurt him at the same time when she kept going off and having sex with random strangers. He new damn well that she could take care of herself, but he wanted so bad to be able to help her.

He rubbed his face. Enma was second in command here. He had to take lead when she couldn't, and right now they had wounded out there. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

Plus, he had a hostage to take care of.


End file.
